moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeons Windspear
Aeons Windspear is a player from before the Moderation War, who had been waging a guerilla war against Condemnation & its army of Chaos backed by his wits, skills & adaptability to many battlefield situations. Blessed with a kind heart, yet cursed with a wise-cracking mouth, Aeons has fought countless Chaos troops using guerilla-style tactics before joining RisingSun90777 and the rest of the Seven Sages at Standoff, where they learned of his jack-of-many-trades combat skills. Ace vehicle pilot, combat engineer, long range sharpshooter, close-quarters combatant, demolitions expert, field medic, if you name it, chances are he can do it. Aeons disappeared shortly before The battle of Standoff ended and found himself lost on different servers. In doing so, he fought & snuck through countless Chaos troops in order to find his way to back to Sandbox base, which explains the guerilla tactics he used to survive. After the fall of Sandbox, he made a solemn vow never to be separated from his brothers-in-arms again. "So help me God, I will send all of you virtual bastards back to the hell you came from if I am separated from my friends again", were the exact words he said when he made that vow. ''History Weaponry 'Halo 2' *Battle Rifle'' *''Rocket Launcher'' *''Twin Needlers'' (If situation called for them & was available) *''Brute Shot'' (Sometimes when the situation calls for it) *''Energy Sword'' (Infected version, to avoid a conflict of interest) 'Halo 3' *''Battle Rifle'' *''Rocket Launcher'' *''Spartan Laser'' (If out of rockets & one was available) *''Mauler & Plasma Pistol dual-wield'' (If forced into a situation that calls for it) 'Halo Reach' *''Needle Rifle'' *''Plasma Repeater'' *''Shotgun'' (If available) *''DMR Rifle'' (If out of rounds for Needle Rifle) 'Halo 4' *''Battle Rifle'' *''Binary Rifle'' *''Spartan Laser'' (If one was available & the situation called for it) *''Scattershot'' (If forced into close-quarters combat & one was available) ''Vehicles Gallery Aeons Windspear (Halo 4).JPG|Aeon Windspear's main appearence in Halo 4 during the final weeks of the Moderation War... Windspear Halo 3 Armor.JPG|Windspear's main armor appearance in Halo 3, during the Moderation War Era... Windspear Halo 2 Armor.JPG|Windspear's main appearance in Halo 2, this image may need to be retaken again, due to background errors... ''Trivia *''Aeons Windspear is the only player in the Seven Sages, that was a pro at everything Halo related, from close quarters and long range attacks, to aerial and land based vehicle engagements. As a result, if he ever had a weakness, it was very well hidden... *''Though stated that Aeons Windspear was created in the year 2007, it was stated that the year 2007 was the date the real life Aeons Windspear joined Xbox Live, the year 2015 would be the main creation date of his character for Condemnation...'' *''Like RisingSun90777, Aeons Windspear takes an interest in alien weaponry as well, as hints of this was discovered throughout the Moderation War...'' **''In Halo 2 & 3, it is discovered that he is adept at akimbo (dual-wielding) certain weapons when the time calls for them...'' **''Aeons Windspear has also been known to wield an Energy Sword with the greatest of ease, trumping even PLATINUMskull's skills at swordplay, but chooses to use the Infected version of the Energy Sword as to avoid a conflict of interest...'' **''In Halo Reach, Windspear uses a Needle Rifle and Plasma Repeater...'' **''In Halo 4, despite wielding a human Battle Rifle, Windspear also wields a Binary Rifle, suggesting that Windspear may take interest in both Promethean and Covenant based Weaponry at times...'' **''It was discovered that Windspear took up the Binary Rifle in memory of the times he spent playing Halo with his girlfriend, Tanya Bladedancer...'' *''Aeons Windspear is one of the only players of the Seven Sages to wield a Plasma based weapon of Halo, along side RisingSun90777, as RisingSun90777 uses the Plasma Rifle in Halo Reach, along side the Focus RIfle, and Windspear uses the Plasma Repeater...'' *''Aeons Windspear became the third Sniper of the Seven Sages, during the final weeks of the Moderation War, and continued to remain the third Sniper until the war's end, and the destruction of Condemnation...'' *''In real life, Aeons Windspear is actually not that great a multiplayer gamer, let alone a jack-of-many-trades...'' *''Aeons Windspear, was the first character in Condemnation to have a Love Interest, on the Xbox Live Network, as Tanya Bladedancer, was pronounced Windspear's officially Love Interest, who fell victim during the Battle of Assembly, by sacrificing herself to save Windspear...'' *''It is said that PLATINUMskull90 & RisingSun90777 were often left behind during most engagements because of their use of sniper's weapons. Aeons Windspear on the other hand, is not left behind as much as the other two because of his affinity with other weapons, thus cementing his status as a true jack-of-many-trades.'' Category:Male Players Category:Seven Sages Category:Creations of 2015 Category:Condemnation Category:Xbox Live Players